


date night

by whichlights



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, F/F, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Jokes, Other, Panic, Shopping, fuck you let kevin be FRIENDS with his TEAMMATES, its v feel good, references to canon trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: “I got asked on a date.”Allison snorted a little. “Hardly that’s anything new to you, superstar.”“This is different.”Allison raised an eyebrow.Kevin cleared his throat. “I said yes.”“Alright.”“And they’re not a girl.”





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to take place the season after the events of tkm. just like, either assume kevin and thea couldn't make it work out after all that bullshit or that thea is chill w polyamory.

The last person Allison expected at her door on a Thursday afternoon was Kevin Day. 

He looked like a mess. His eyes were wide and unfocused, hands fidgeting, bouncing on the balls of his feet, chewing his lip. He looked at her gratefully. “Allison.”

Allison closed the door a little, but not all the way. “If this is your way of dragging me to  _ another  _ practice, Kevin Day-“

“No. I need you help.” He looked pathetically scared. 

“What with?” Allison asked suspiciously. By now, Renee had come to the door to see what was happening, and Dan had looked up from her book. 

“I got asked on a date.”

Allison snorted a little. “Hardly that’s anything new to you, superstar.”

“This is different.”

Allison raised an eyebrow. 

Kevin cleared his throat. “I said yes.”

“Alright.”

“And they’re not a girl.”

Suddenly Allison could only feel the rush of understanding. No wonder Kevin looked so nervous. She had had no idea. 

Allison opened the door wider. “Then why me?”

“I can’t ask Nicky,” Kevin said pathetically. “Andrew would just interrogate them. Neil doesn’t get romance. Aaron only tolerates me. And Matt… I wouldn’t even know where to start. You three are my last hope.”

Allison let him in. “When is this date?”

“Two hours.”

“How long have you had this planned?”

“… a week.”

Allison rolled her eyes and sat Kevin down on the couch. “Honestly, you’re hopeless.  _ Tell me  _ you’re not going to wear  _ that _ ?”

Kevin was in shorts and his fucking jersey. He rubbed the back of his head. “It was what I was wearing when they asked me. It was after a practice.”

“That’s so cute,” Renee said, finally coming over to investigate the case of Kevin’s Date. Dan was still keeping a curious distance. 

“Oddly romantic,” Allison granted, “but unacceptable. You will not remind this person of how sweaty and gross you were after practice when they decided to ask you out. You will look charming.”

“I am not wearing a tux to an  _ ice cream place _ like I’m on a talk show,” Kevin said firmly. “I don’t want to be charming. I want to be Kevin.”

“Really? You want them to see Real Kevin Day, the Man, the Myth, the Asshole?”

“They’re in my history class,” Kevin defended. “They know real me. Can… can you just tell me like, how dates go?”

“You’ve never been on a date?” Dan finally gave up all pretense of reading and sat next to Kevin on the couch. 

Kevin only gave a shrug, which meant yes. 

Renee patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, Kevin. We’ll help. What’s their name?”

“Lydie.” And his stupid face with the stupid chess piece got all wistful and smiley and Allison just sighed and went to get her makeup. 

Kevin looked confused when she came back. “Huh?”

“I’m not going to do your whole face,” Allison sighed, gesturing at her own immaculately done and eccentricly sparkly makeup. “I just wanted to see if you’re okay with, I don’t know, eyeliner?”

Kevin just looked even more confused. 

“And I can do your hair,” Allison offered. 

Kevin touched the dark brown mess of hair on his head, sticking up in every which way like he’d been rubbing a balloon on it. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

Allison nearly had a heart attack there and then. 

“Okay, new plan,” she said. “Shopping.”

“What?”

“I can get you presentable in… one hour and fifteen minutes. That gives you forty five minutes for travel and rambling to me about Lydie.”

“I am not going to  _ ramble  _ about Lydie.”

“Alright,” Allison said. He would, but if she said that she wouldn’t get a chance to win a bet because of it. “Anyways, to the mall! Dan, go get Matt’s truck. We won’t all fit in my convertible.”

\---

It took five minutes for Kevin to start rambling about Lydie. At least Allison had had time to set up a bet with Dan and Renee first. She won fifteen dollars because she’d expected it within the first ten minutes. Dan had thought he wouldn’t ramble and Renee had given it an hour. 

“They’re in my history class, and they’re usually so quiet it’s like they’re trying to not exist, but when they participate in a discussion, they make such good points. They usually don’t take sides unless one side is objectively bad, and they’re not even a history major! They’re a theatre major, Allison.”

Dan was driving and laughing. Renee had called shotgun. Allison was in the back with Kevin listening to him ramble. It was a little cute- his eyes lit up and he made giant hand gestures. 

“We’re here,” Dan finally said, pulling up to the parking space. Allison grabbed Kevin’s hand and dragged him inside immediately. 

“Alright, first of all, you need new clothes. The jersey idea was cute, but it looks bad. Sorry Kevin, I know you tried.”

“You’re going to make me get a new outfit. For one date?” Kevin protested. 

“Kevin, do you have a single respectable first date shirt in your closet? My criteria for respectable is no Exy jerseys, no history puns, and not a dress shirt.”

Kevin did not protest after that. 

Dan went to the food court with Renee while Allison dragged Kevin through all the clothing stores their local mall offered. She held up a crop top that read ‘ _ I put the EXY in SEXY’ _ and said, “Yes.”

Kevin, at the exact same time, said, “No.”

“It’s cute!”

“You’re the one that said no Exy shirts!” 

“I said no  _ jerseys _ ,” Allison corrected. “It’s cute, it’s Exy related, and it has a pun on it. Should be right up your alley.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and admitted defeat. “Okay.”

Allison handed him the hanger. “Now, come on.”

“What next?”

“Hair supplies. You look like you just got out of bed. And not even in a hot way.”

Kevin started to protest again, but Allison was getting much better at ignoring him. 

Allison got him brand new hair product and bought a brush for him (because she had hers, but like  _ hell  _ she was letting it touch Kevin’s head) and snuck by the makeup department to grab a brown eyeliner pencil. She’d started makeup with brown eyeliner. It looked good, but not overwhelmingly obvious like black. It would be subtle and bring out the brown in Kevin’s green-brown eyes. 

She argued these points to Kevin and he just got more awkward each time. Finally sick of it, Allison snapped, “do you actually not want to wear it, or do you just think you shouldn’t?”

That made him stop. His shoulders slumped. “I… don’t know. I’ve never been allowed to before?”

Right. The Ravens were a cult and just because it was Kevin’s second season with the Foxes didn’t make him fixed. Allison pat him on the shoulder. “You don’t have to,” she said as impartially as she could, but it came out gentler than she meant. She was ruining her reputation as a catty bitch. 

“I mean I might poke my eye out if I try,” Kevin said in a rush, like he was trying to come up for an excuse to deflect the fact his last contract had literally required him to be heterosexual to the public eye. 

“I will not poke your eye out,” Allison promised. 

Kevin was silent for a while as Allison shifted through boxes of chocolate (for herself, not Kevin’s date). Then he said, “okay.”

“Great,” Allison said. 

\---

They reconvened with Dan and Renee in the food court. Allison shooed Kevin off to change in the bathroom and sat down. Renee offered her a cup of ice cream and Allison gave her a smile. 

“Maybe I can make him presentable,” Allison said and took a bite. Chocolate and strawberry. Her favorite. Her girlfriend was the best. 

And she had flowers. “Renee, why do you have flowers?”

Renee just gave a little smile. “Kevin texted me while you were off deciding between jeans for him. He wanted to know if flowers were too much.”

“Guuuys,” Dan sighed. “How did we not know Kevin was secretly a giant romantic?”

“You said they weren’t too much?” Allison looked at the pile of flowers Renee had. “That might be too much.”

“Well, what Kevin doesn’t use are for you.”

Allison found herself blushing. Rest in pieces, her image. Dan nudged her shoulder with a grin. “Dorks.”

“Oh, hush, you and Matt are just as bad,” Allison waved her off. “Oh, hey, it’s Kevin.”

Kevin was coming back. He kept trying to pull the crop top down lower, before giving up and Allison saw him smile to himself. She pulled a chair from the table over and pointed at it. “Sit,” she commanded. “I am doing your hair and makeup.”

“You talked him into  _ makeup _ ?” Dan gasped. She pointed at Kevin. “Who are you and what did you do with our asshole?”

“You’re hilarious, Dan.” Kevin obediently sat down and let Allison fuss over his hair. 

Renee gestured to her flowers. “Pick as many as you want.”

Kevin ended up pulling three small blue flowers and one small white rose from the pile. Allison found herself grinning at the dozens of flowers still left. They’d look amazing on her desk. 

Dan started giving Kevin a pep talk about body language and smiling. She kept complaining that Kevin didn’t smile enough, and Kevin bit back, “I smile plenty. You can ask Lydie.” 

“Oh, so you smile at  _ them _ but not  _ us _ ?” Dan gave a fake pout. “I see how it  _ is _ .”

“Hold still,” Allison said, and Kevin was very still as she did his eyeliner. 

When she blinked and leaned back to look at him, he was smiling. Allison found herself smiling back. 

“Well, there you go. I revamped your look, Renee got you flowers, Dan gave you the pep talk. Ready to go?”

“What?” And suddenly his eyes went wide. “Oh. Right. Shit. Shit, what have I done.”

“Kevin. Do not panic.”

“I’m not panicking!”

“You are.” Allison leaned out to hold his hand. He seemed surprised. She was too. “Hey. We’re going to drive you to your date. Because we’re your embarrassing friends. And then we’re going to leave and you’re going to have fun. Live your good bi ass dreams.”

“... Yeah, okay.” 

Allison stood up and helped Renee pick up the flowers. “Come on, we have to drive my idiot son to his date.”

“Allison, we’re the  _ same age- _ ”

“No time to waste!”

\---

Later that night, Allison got a text from Kevin. 

**Kevin: How many bets did you start and win?**

She smiled and texted back. 

**Me: its not fair to start bets u already know the outcome to**

(Translation-  _ I didn’t tell anyone because that’s shitty _ .)

**Kevin: Alright then.**

(Translation-  _ thank you _ .)

**Kevin: How much do I owe you?**

**Me: what?**

**Kevin: I know that stuff was expensive.**

**Me: oh**

**Me: dont worry about it**

**Me: parents money. dont worry about it, it went to a worthy cause of making u look presentable**

**Me: speaking of how was ur daaaate**

**Kevin: :/**

**Kevin: They liked the flowers. And we had ice cream. We’re going to the movies next week.**

**Me: u rlly suck at this gossip thing**

**Kevin: Guess you’ll have to teach me how to get better?**

**Me: oh damn well i will i refuse to settle for THAT as a juicy explanation of ur date**

**Kevin: Okay, Allison.**

**Kevin: Seriously though, thank you.**

**Me: no prob day just remember this next time im late to practice <3**

**Kevin: Suuure.**

** Allison smiled and turned off her phone.  **

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, and lydie is actually my dnd character that i convinced my dm to let me date an npc i made: blatantly plagiarized kevin day


End file.
